classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Central Apollyon
category:Limbus *Central Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem (or Mea) crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Charcoal Chip, Magenta Chip, Smalt Chip, and Smoky Chip to the Swirling Vortex in Apollyon. *30 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *Title granted: Apollyon Ravager *Xbox 360 Achievement granted: Apollyon Ravager (20 Gamerscore) Proto-Omega Proto-Omega has about 26000 HP. * It is immune to Gravity, Bind, Dispel, and Blind. * It is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Elegy, Requiem, Threnody, Finale, and Stun. * It seems to take the most damage from Blizzard nukes (~618), but Thunder is also good (~581). * It is highly resistant to Dark. * It is not affected by CCB Polymer Pumps. * Has Party Aggro, thus sending in 1 person from alliance to keep claim/DoTed will not be functional. Proto-Omega periodically switches between two stances, shown at right. * It starts out on four legs and switches stances every two minutes after first aggro. * On four legs he is extremely resistant to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 70% damage. ** Melee attacks do ~200 damage, sometimes with additional effect Stun. ** Suggested strategy: Tank with Ninja or kite. ** Just free stun in this form, no stunnable attacks. * On two legs he is vulnerable to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 10% damage. ** Melee attacks do ~500 damage. ** Suggested strategy: Kite or tank with Paladin. ** If you try to stun everything in this form, you'll probably just stun Stun Cannon and Floodlight, which works out well. * At 25% HP he switches into his final form, which looks the same as the two legs form, but is significantly different. ** Melee attacks do ~600 damage. ** The final form takes 50% damage from both physical and magical attacks. ** The final form spams special attacks (Pod Ejection, Colossal Blow and Laser Shower). ** Suggested strategy: Kite with Ninja and nuke or Tank with PLD's (if enough are not weakened by this point) and go all out melee and nuking (unless you want to farm the Gunpods for a few minutes). Special Attacks: *Four Leg Form: ** Guided Missile: Targeted 10'(?) AoE ~400-750 physical damage, absorbed by Utsusemi (4 sec to use) ** Ion Efflux: Cone Attack Paralysis (4 sec to use) ** Target Analysis: 10'(?) AoE Absorb-ALL, absorbed by Utsusemi (4 sec to use) ** Pile Pitch: Massive damage, hate reset and Bind (30 sec), ignores Utsusemi (90% of current HP, reduced by -physical damage gear) (4 sec to use) ** Rear Lasers: Damage and Petrification, used when someone behind Omega gets hate *Two Leg Form: ** Sometimes uses Pod Ejection while switching into two leg form. ** Guided Missile II: Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~475 magic damage, IGNORES Utsusemi (5 sec to use) ** Hyper Pulse: 20' AoE ~300 magic damage, Gravity (60 sec) and short Bind (6 sec), wipes Utsusemi (4 sec to use) ** Stun Cannon: Targeted 20'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage and Paralysis, ignores Utsusemi (6 sec to use) ** Floodlight: Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage, Flash (10 sec), Blind (35 sec) and Silence, ignores Utsusemi (6 sec to use) *Final Form (two legs): ** Pod Ejection: Spawn a Gunpod (3 sec to use) *** The Gunpods have about 2000 HP, so two Tier IV nukes or Spirits Withins should knock them out. Kill them ASAP, they hit hard. *** They drop one of the following: 6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 material, one of the chips you used to enter the battle, or a synthesis material. ** Colossal Blow: Massive damage, knockback and hate reset, ignores Utsusemi (4 seconds to use) ** Laser Shower: Cone Attack ~150-900 damage (6 seconds to use) *** Damage is reduced by kiting; this seems to follow the same rules as Wyrm breath. When Proto-Omega is defeated the final Armoury Crate appears in the middle of the arena. It contains 5 Ancient Beastcoins and 2-3 Omega body parts. Don't be in too much of a hurry to kill Proto-Omega; the more Gunpods it spawns, the more loot you can get from them. If you can survive the final form for a while, it's best to keep kiting it around farming Gunpods until you're almost out of time.